1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for automatically regulating a choke valve in a carburetor for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly, to a device for automatically regulating opening and closing of the choke valve by deformation of a bimetallic member connected to the shaft of the choke valve by heat from an electric heater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been required in the field of the automotive industry provision of a quick-opening choke valve following tightening of exhaust gas control.
In general, a device for automatically regulating a choke valve in a carburetor comprises a housing in which an electric heater and a bimetallic member are coaxially provided so that the bimetallic member is deformed by heat transferred from the heater. However, in a conventional device, the heater and the bimetallic member are oppositely provided to define a clearance therebetween, and since the heat is transferred to the bimetallic member as radiant heat across the clearance, temperature change of the bimetallic member cannot follow that of the heater to retard regulation of the choke valve, and it is not possible to facilitate quick-opening of the choke valve.
To solve this problem, there has been provided a device in which capacity of the heater is increased, though, it leads to waste of electricity, and in an extreme case, a means for preventing overheating of the device is required, leading to complicated construction of the device.